FULL
by M. Briggs
Summary: My involvement with fiction led me to conclusions about its elements. Insight provided from various sources for this ongoing project. :)


F.U.L.L.

FICTION'S UPPER LIMIT LORE by Mark Briggs and others.

Insight copyright their owners to be published on .  
>Contributed primarily by me. Some quotes by others*. Credit to them.<p>

-The hero/ine usually loses in the end.  
>-The secondary character's finishes off the main villian. Lives longer than the main hero.<br>-Any other characters have one greater trait than either the main character or villian that's used once.  
>-When traveling they actually die along the way or everyone makes it to the destination.<br>-A victor is determined early and a descisive action is prompt.  
>-The way things might happen as compared to real time.<br>-Having to justify plot holes in fiction compared to reality.  
>-Satisfying a fan base.<br>-Avoiding your common set-up.  
>-Finding an unpredictable ending.<br>-You are expected to believe what the author tells you.*  
>-No line of speech will need to be repeated simply because the character couldn't quite hear what the other character said.* -Injecting philosophy into the story andor this evaluation could make it mean anything.

Time applications: Real time vs. Time in fiction.  
>There are moments when the book skips several minutes to several years. Most people must experience every moment of their life.<br>This can be a strength of fiction. Skipping events we don't need to know. Also, we can't see outside of first person in reality without the help of some tool like a webcam.  
>Fiction and writing in general has the strength of providing more information than one individual. These posts for example.<br>Yet our biggest hurdle is the characters. It's a natural habit to create a main character because in real life 'we' are not main characters of anything.  
>It's unlikely we'd know everything about a fictional character. Especially when we need sanity to judge and create.<br>The point of fiction is to escape reality and enjoy it. Then there's people like me who need a justification about certain situations.  
>Most of my other points in my first post can be explained away by 'I'm the author who wrote about this aspect of fiction. Will you believe it?'<br>All the Final Fantasies fall under my original points. Who wants to create 'Beyond Fantasy?"  
>And if I were so righteous I would have myself in my avatar and not Terra Branford. That leads to the strength of reality, I'm not going to set too many limits on my passions and imaginations. I'm going to pursue it as long as it makes me happy.<br>No real person and/or literally work can claim omniscience. That would require a lack of reason or a mastery of it.  
>Besides suspending your disbelief. Fiction is inconclusive.<p>

F.U.L.L.

FICTION'S UPPER LIMIT LORE by Mark Briggs and others.

Insight copyright their owners to be published on .  
>Contributed primarily by me. Some quotes by others*. Credit to them.<p>

-The hero/ine usually loses in the end.  
>-The secondary character's finishes off the main villian. Lives longer than the main hero.<br>-Any other characters have one greater trait than either the main character or villian that's used once.  
>-When traveling they actually die along the way or everyone makes it to the destination.<br>-A victor is determined early and a descisive action is prompt.  
>-The way things might happen as compared to real time.<br>-Having to justify plot holes in fiction compared to reality.  
>-Satisfying a fan base.<br>-Avoiding your common set-up.  
>-Finding an unpredictable ending.<br>-You are expected to believe what the author tells you.*  
>-No line of speech will need to be repeated simply because the character couldn't quite hear what the other character said.* -Injecting philosophy into the story andor this evaluation could make it mean anything.

Time applications: Real time vs. Time in fiction.  
>There are moments when the book skips several minutes to several years. Most people must experience every moment of their life.<br>This can be a strength of fiction. Skipping events we don't need to know. Also, we can't see outside of first person in reality without the help of some tool like a webcam.  
>Fiction and writing in general has the strength of providing more information than one individual. These posts for example.<br>Yet our biggest hurdle is the characters. It's a natural habit to create a main character because in real life 'we' are not main characters of anything.  
>It's unlikely we'd know everything about a fictional character. Especially when we need sanity to judge and create.<br>The point of fiction is to escape reality and enjoy it. Then there's people like me who need a justification about certain situations.  
>Most of my other points in my first post can be explained away by 'I'm the author who wrote about this aspect of fiction. Will you believe it?'<br>All the Final Fantasies fall under my original points. Who wants to create 'Beyond Fantasy?"  
>And if I were so righteous I would have myself in my avatar and not Terra Branford. That leads to the strength of reality, I'm not going to set too many limits on my passions and imaginations. I'm going to pursue it as long as it makes me happy.<br>No real person and/or literally work can claim omniscience. That would require a lack of reason or a mastery of it.  
>Besides suspending your disbelief. Fiction is inconclusive. <p>


End file.
